ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chin
How Chin joined the Tourneey Chin the Conqueror, known in Chin Village as "Chin the Great" or "Emperor Chin", was a ruthless earthbending warlord native to the northwestern part of the Earth Kingdom. During the life of Avatar Kyoshi, he launched a largely successful conquest of the Earth Kingdom and aimed to overthrow the authoritarian 46th Earth King. As an extremely stubborn and proud man, Chin even tried to force the Avatar to submit to him. Eventually, the conqueror was indirectly killed by Kyoshi when he refused to move out of the way as she defended her home by splitting it from the mainland. He was soon resurrected by Quan Chi and given a new army at his disposal. Renewing his plans for conquest, Chin targets Zootopia and tries to negotiate a fennec fox named Finnick to his cause. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Chin stands with his arms crossed and his right foot raised. After the announcer calls his name Chin stomps and bends a stalagmite as the camera zooms saying "You will all understand the meaning of power!" Special Moves Rock Burst (Neutral) Chin swings his hands and a set of rocks burst up to hit the opponent. Quake Kick (Side) Chin stomps his right foot and makes a large tremor of earthbent rocks move forward. Capturing Rock (Up) Chin jumps into the air bending three rocks around himself. Stone Barrier (Down) Chin surrounds himself with a shield of earthbent rocks. Conquering Landslide (Hyper Smash) Chin readies his hands back saying "Prepare to be conquered!" then sends an earthbent rockslide forward. This stops after twenty-two rocks. Terrifying Execution (Final Smash) Chin does a hard earthbending punch. If he hits, he then says "Come and kneel before Chin!" Then the opponent tries to counterattack, only to be met with rocks bended at him/her nine times. Chin then headbutts the opponent and breaks his/her skull, then earthbends two rocks to smash the opponent in between and knocks him/her away. Victory Animations #Chin earthbends a rock and sets his right foot on it saying "The earth Kingdom belongs to a more stronger power!" #Chin punches his open hand then does a lunging punch while earthbending a stone spike then says "Any who try to speak out against my actions will be crushed." #Chin does a double elbow punch then punches four times and sends a rock down via earthbending, then says "Feel my power, you little simpletons!" #*Chin does a double elbow punch then punches four times and sends a rock down via earthbending, then says "Admit defeat, and I'll make you my servant." (Finnick victories only) On-Screen Appearance Chin jumps off an ostrich horse and says "Submit or die by my earthbending!" Special Quotes *Negotiations are off. (When fighting Finnick) Trivia *Chin the Conqueror's rival is Nick Wilde's fennec partner in hustling, Finnick. *Chin the Conqueror shares his English voice actor with Carmen's radio contact and Captain MacMillan. *Chin the Conqueror shares his Japanese voice actor with Liquid Snake, Raiden, Bayman. Mr. Henry Walton Jones Sr., Gun Jack, Torovar, Worf, Cracker Jack and Gihren Zabi. *Chin the Conqueror shares his German voice actor with Indiana Jones. *Chin the Conqueror shares his Arabic voice actor with Vic "Deak" Deakins and the Grinch. *Chin the Conqueror shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Karasu, Drunken Chu and Krook. *While Chin the Conqueror lacked in dialogue in the Avatar - The Last Airbender episode: Avatar Day, Chin has original quotes. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters